OBJECTIVES: 1) To determine the neurological and neuropathological effects of chronic exposure to low levels of acrylamide in primates, and to evaluate the spatial-temporal evolution of nervous system damage. In a continuing study, Rhesus monkeys are receiving 0.5 mg-3 mg day (per os) for periods up to 1 and 2 years. Clinical performance is monitored and, at intervals of 6 months, animals undergo sural nerve biopsies. At termination, the central and peripheral nervous systems will be extensively examined. Results of this study will permit evaluation of the present regulatory standards for occupational and environmental exposure to acrylamide monomer. 2. To examine the effects of short and long term intoxication on the central nervous system (CNS) of intoxicated rats, and their ability to undergo reconstitution and regeneration. Studies completed to date have identified CNS changes in animals with acrylamide neuropathy in the spinal cord, cerebellum, lateral geniculate nucleus and mammillary bodies. These studies will permit evaluation ofthe loss of brain substrate during acrylamide exposure. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Spencer, P.S. and Schaumburg, H.H. Ultrastructural Studies of the Dying Back Process III. The volution of giant axonal degeneration. J. Neuropath. Exp. Neurol. 36:300, 1977. Schaumburg, H.H., and Spencer, P.S. The Neurology and Neuropathology of the Occupational Neuropathies. J. Occupat. Med. 18: 739, 1977.